Angel's Fate
by MapleAnimal
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was a desperate man. He wanted to heal his little brother with angel's blood,which were rumored to heal any disease. But he had never expected to be so desperate as to fall for one. AU! Angel Pair/Engita/England x Italy.
1. Prologue

**_~*\Title:Angel's Fate**  
**Fandom:Hetalia:Axis Powers**  
**Summary:Arthur Kirkland was a desperate man. He wanted to heal his little brother with angel's blood, which were rumored to heal any disease. But he had never expected to be so desperate as to fall for one.**  
**Pairing:Angel pair/England x Italy/ Engita**  
**Warnings:AU,language\*~_**

**Let's be off with this story based off of a wonderful picture and granted permission from the artist, Janikol!**

* * *

_Long ago,in the world. There was a world-wide rumor of angels, that their blood will heal any disease, no matter what it was._

_Though many thought was inhumanely to murder a sacred creature,some still searched for the winged humans to hope that the rumor was true. Many angels were slaughtered in the time, and the humans were rejoicing as the rumors were true._

_Because of this,angels became wary and retreated back to their own city, Naelg, for safety against the ongoing bounties._

_The humans cured many diseases, but they were also foolish. They wasted the precious blood for their own use, such as using it to their enjoyment of also increasing their own strength._

_It then became a taboo to hunt angels, but many, many, foolish people continued to hunt angels, making guilds to help the hunt become easier._

_And to slowly, and hopefully, become the most powerful_.


	2. The First Meeting

Arthur sighed in pure hate annoyance as his colleges once again received the awards of the now slaughtered angel.

The awards were too special to let any gore out from the winged humans,which was the reason to why the hunting guilds usually tied the angels up before cutting into them for the blood.

The Englishman never could take the scene event like the gentleman he was and therefore was the reason why he skipped these events,but that also meant that he had to miss out of the prize that he actually needs.

Angel Blood.

He had to cure his genetically sickly brother, Alfred, from a disease that has killed the rest of the family. He was lucky enough as to not catch the deadly disease,however.

Alfred was a sweet boy, Arthur knew it himself. The little boy deserved to live on with his life, and be free and happy. The Brit wanted the best for the little boy,

Thus is why he entered a illegal guild for angel blood, blood that can cure diseases. Arthur wanted the blood, he needed the blood. No matter what.

But it was hard to find angels in the city now. After the massive slaughter at first, the winged people fled from living in human society. And that ended with the guilds hunting trekking angels.

In Arthur's opinion, it wasn't nice, but it had to be done. But he knew those foolish people. They were going to use the blood for their own benefits, and that's why he wanted to get some damned blood and escape this horrible place.

But like before,it wasn't easy finding an angel. So it wouldn't be easy for him to find an angel who was actually willing to give him its blood.

"Bloody hell!"he cursed as he stomped through the hallway, his thick eyebrows were scrunching up in concentration.

It wasn't easy when he was actually one of the nicest people in the guild, not to mention one of the smartest as well. Arthur swore these stupid people were just hogs.

"Those gits just had to take the last bits of blood this time too?!"he grumbled to himself, the lithe man walked to the entrance of the guild and opened it, deciding to retire the day.

Throughout his way walking home, he was muttering about using dark evil spells and black magic on the wankers back at the guild.

But just about as he was going to practice a chant, he bumped into someone. They made a pathetic,"Ve!" noise and a thud followed after.

Arthur quickly jumped out of his thoughts, and stared at the figure in front of him. One would've thought he was a girl at first sight, but the closer Arthur looked, it was certainly a male.

"My apologies. Are you alright?"Arthur politely questioned, his gentleman side came out wether it comes to strangers, holding his hand out for the man with auburn hair.

The man gratefully took the hand and lifted himself up."Ve...Grazie Mister!"he hummed, and Arthur could see the curl on the left side of his head bouncing with his attitude.

"Your welcome..."replied Arthur, assuming that what the auburn male said meant thank you."Are you lost?"the brit asked, taking a step closer."I can walk you home..."

The optismic man shook his head."No thanks Mister! Thanks for the help, I appreciate it!"he hummed again, his voice full of motivation and a hint of fright.

Without warning(and shocking Arthur.),the man took off at great speed towards the opposite directions of his house, where the apartments stayed.

Shrugging, the Brit huffed and continued to walk back to his house. He had certainly seen weirder before.

* * *

**First chapter up! Oh, and sorry if its a bit blurry. But i wrote it in the middle of night... So yeah.**

**Guest: I certainly will keep it going! ;w; I just need my motivation -u-;; But I'm glad you think it's interesting! A friend on DeviantART drew a picture that inspired me c:**

**Please R&R!**


	3. The Little Brother

When Arthur had reached his house, a small bundle hopped onto him. A little boy with dirty blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes latched himself onto Arthur and hugged him tightly."Welcome back Arthur!"he cried.

Arthur smiled and pat the boy's head,"I'm back Alfred."he chuckled and picked Alfred up.

The little boy at least wasn't extremely sick that he could only lay in bed(Arthur was grateful for that at least.) but every now and then, Alfred would suddenly just stop what he was doing and fall down.

There was a problem with his heart.

Arthur knew it was from the genetic disease obtained from his bloodline, he only hoped that Alfred didn't die before he actually got some blood.

The Englishman carried the little boy back into the mansion he inherited from his family, and carefully set his little brother on the couch.

"How was the hunt today?"Asked the little boy, he knew about the guilds and hunts Arthur went on. He wasn't that stupid.

"Those wankers took the prize again,"Arthur sighed in reply while he took off his coat to hang it."I'm sorry I couldn't get any for you this time as well."

Alfred gave him a smile."It's fine, I just want you to hurry because I don't like the people there. I don't want you near them."

"I will, and I promise."

Arthur chuckled and pat the boy on the head once again in a friendly matter."Now, let's go get something to eat, shall we?"

Cerulean eyes shined and a nod."Yeah! What are we going to have?"

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Arthur certainly couldn't get his mind off of the man he had bumped into earlier. There was something different about him...

Perhaps they'll meet again?

Arthur highly doubted that. Anyone he met would always disappear soon, and he only hoped that Alfred was the only exception.

The angel hunter really wanted to find an angel soon, he saw many creatures before, and talked to them a lot. Ranging from unicorns to dragons, he talked to each species as well.

He just never got to talk to an angel.

Taking a bite of one of the chips in front of him, he carefully watched as Alfred happily chomped into the scones(bakery made, not his.) and munched the pastry.

Small little crumbs fell onto the bakery table as they ate in peace. A little fountain of countless pastries in the middle of their table. Money was no problem in their situation.

The boys' family actually owned a business so they made plenty of money that could easily take care of the taxes for everything they needed.

Arthur observed his little brother, a smile etched his face as he thought of what will happen after he restored his brother to complete health.

Then his thoughts appeared to that curl man again. He scratched his head in confusion, why would he think of that man so much?

A small tug on his sleeve stopped from his imagination as he saw Alfred holding onto to him."Are you done?"the one thick eyebrows asked.

The 12-year-old nodded and rubbed his right eye. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the cuteness,"Alright, let's go home to nap then."

He was rewarded with another nod and Arthur urched down for the little boy to get on his back, who did so without a second thought.

"...anks...Arth...ur..."

Arthur heavily wished that his brother would survive this fight. 

* * *

The walk back to the mansion was a quiet peaceful one. The small breathing from Alfred calmed the Brit and the busy commotion of the city also ignored him.

Heading up the stairs to where Alfred's bedroom was, Arthur gently hopped through the hallways to the specific room, and as gently humanely possible, place the sleeping boy in the bed and cover a blanket over him.

"Dream well..."Arthur whispered and ghostly kissed Alfred's forehead.

His phone violently rang after exiting the room and he picked it up."Hello? ...yes...yes...an angel appeared? Yes...alright,thanks. Bye."the messy haired blonde snapped shut the mobile device and grabbed his coat he had formerly hung up.

And with that, Arthur rushed out the door to the place of hunting angels.

* * *

**This chapter is up! c:**

**As you probably read, this is more on the relationship of (young) America and England. I tried my best to stick om how the acted towards each other in canon. But its hard when there isnt much ;n;**

**But feels everywhere, man.**

**Oh, and just saying. England won't be meeting Italy in at least 2 chapters. So the next angel hunt isnt Italy, but it isnt a random person either. They are from Hetalia, so any lucky guesses? ;u;**

**Boomer4Ever: Haha, I am updated pretty fast arent I? I only hope that you actually like how its going and my writing style,it's a bit fuzzy so I'm sorry. And I know, main characters in stories are just so stupid when it comes to meeting their future spouse -n- mine is no exception lol.**

** .2013: I have more, i have more! :3 and come at me,I accept any glomp challenges!/open arms wide**

**Please R&R!**


	4. The First Hunt

The blonde man reached the destination the speaker from the phone gave him. Arthur saw them trying to catch a brunette angel trying his best to keep in the air.

Arthur could see that he was slightly sleepy. The men all had their own kinds of weapons, mainly of a gun. Arthur always preferred to use the close ranged weapons more therefore his trident and daggers.

The British man clicked his tongue, a habit he was unaware of, and gripped his trident harder as he watched the guild trying to take down the angel.

Normally, he would hesitantly join to help, and he was hesitating, so this was normal. But strangely, he felt that this time, he didn't want to join the hunt this time. Why?

The brunette angel flapped his feathery seagull wings, ones for fast transport, and that was probably why they haven't caught him yet. He held a wooden cross that he used to deflect the attacks thrown at him.

Arthur could see the great desperate gaze in his sleepy eyes to escape, it was a normal reaction to an angel being hunted, but this time it was mixed with great determination. Pure determination.

And that made Arthur not want to have him killed.

Using his quick thinking, Arthur rushed forward to the still-out-of-reach angel and casted a magic spell. He may not use ranged weapons but that doesn't include magic spells.

The spell he just casted made gravity heavier and pull objects more to the earth, the spell that he commonly used on a hunt so the people can more easily get the angel.

As the brunette(and Arthur could see the sleepy jade green eyes more clearly) angel slowly drifted down, Arthur frantically looked around for hopefully the member that used explosives.

Ah, there he was.

Arthur swiftly drifted towards him in his run, and using his long trident, he flipped all the (lit) explosives in the man's arms and caused them to fly everywhere, and within a second they exploded and created a smokescreen with the dirt underneath, and burning a few people.

(Arthur not one of them with his running)

Using the blindness to his advantage, the Brit grabbed the now ascended angel by the arm and ran away while dragging him to a secluded area in the woods, not stopping until he was sure they were safe.

"Are- Are you okay?"asked the gentleman, trying his best to quickly catch his break. The brunette swayed for a while, before nodded."I...I am...but I must quickly...get back... to Feliciano..."

Muttered the angel, leaning against a tree for support. He was trying his best as to not sleep, but obviously slowly failing. But fortunately, he quickly woke up again."...thank you...for your kindness... Angel Hunter...I'm sure that... Your kindness...shall be rewarded very soon...but I must...go know."

"A-alright, but if I may, what is your name and who is "Feliciano"...?"

"...Heracles. Heracles Karpusi. And Feliciano is my cousin residing nearby...in a city called, London."

Arthur's eyes widened, clenching his hands on the rock he was sitting on. There was an angel currently living in the city he lived in? Arthur could only wonder as Heracles took off clumsily into the air and into the direction of London.

Arthur clicked his tongue, why did the guild not know this? Surely they should've known, especially since they were so strict on catching angels.

Clicking his tongue out of his unnoticed habit, he grabbed his weapons and began his trek back to London, where his little brother and the anonymous angel awaited.

* * *

**I don't even know why I gave him those weapons ;-; But I bet you didn't see Greece coming :3 I honestly think that he and the Italy brothers are cousins X3**

**But here is another update!(Yay!)**

**The next chapter will be on our other character's view at where he was at./winkwinknudgenudge**

**Until then, R&R!**


	5. The Angel's View

I gasped lightly when I bumped into another person. I quickly let out my little signature cry, as I fell to the ground.

The stranger I had bumped into turned back and I could see his bushy eyebrows and emerald green eyes, I closed my (already closed) eyes as I waited for the yelling to start. But instead he had offered his hand."My apologies,"he said,"Are you alright?"

He gently took his hand and picked myself up, dusting bit with a few pats, I smiled back at the kind stranger!"Ve... Grazie Mister!"

"You're welcome."the kind stranger replied with uncertainty, as of he was assuming something."Are you lost?"The stranger took a step closer to me,"I can walk you home..."

I quickly shook my head before paling at the sight of his medal. It was one of the medals that showed you were an angel hunter.

Ve...I'm an angel! I forgot to mention that!

But I quickly answered to the kind angel hunter who didn't know I was actually an angel,"No thanks Mister! Thanks for the help, I appreciate it!"

And without another word, I dashed off to the direction of my apartment. 

* * *

"Ve! Lovi, it was so scary!"I complained through the phone. A gruff but grumpy voice shouted back,"Shut up! It was your own damn fault for bumping into a fucking angel hunter!"

"Lovinoooo..."

"Shut up! Anyway, why are you even residing with humans,that's insane for us angels."

"I wanted to help with the relationships with the humans and our kind!"I energetically spoke back, my normal self was coming back. I was never as fazed to my brother's language compared to others. Heracles just sleeps it off!

"That's suicide Feli."Was his only reply, I hummed, not caring about his reply."So how is it over there in Naelg?"I asked, it has been a whole since I had been over to my homecity.

"Che. It's godamn boring. The two potato bastards are training as usual while Kiku went to buy more tuna for his cat."

I giggled, that sounded so much like them, before I noticed something."What about Heracles?"

"He went to visit you, in fact, I think that he would've been at your place by now."Lovino replied, and I can easily imagine his annoyed look.

"He's not here yet, do you think the angel hunters got him?"

"Hmph. Heracles is a strong one, plus, he has seagull type wings, so it's easier to escape them with his wings."My brother reasoned, and I nodded. Heracles is a very strong, and smart person. Plus, his wings would've made a quicker gliding source then Lovino's and my's falcon type ones.

But I do hope that our cousin would arrive quickly,dread can really get to me quickly and I really don't like the feeling.

"Ve~ I hope so! I'll see you soon Lovi!"

"Hmph. Don't die."

So so we hung up on each other.

I quickly went to cuddle in my fluffy pillows and my fluffy feathers, it was very comforting to feel the fluffiness!

A knock on my door interrupted me while I was happily cuddling away my worries and I looked up, part of me hoped it was Heracles while the other dreaded it was angel hunters who have finally found me out.

A feeling was telling it was the first feeling, and I felt comforted. My feelings were almost always correct, so I quickly got to my feet and went to my apartment door.

"Heracles!"

My cousin was standing at the door, looking as sleepy as ever. I frantically rushed him inside, and checked outside to see if there were any spying angel hunters. Seeing none, I quickly closed the door.

"Ve~ Are you okay? Did any angel hunters get to you? Ve! Did you get hurt?"

There came my onslaught of questions, I was a huge worrywart when it came to safety and stuff like that.

"I was met with angel hunters," I gasped at that and searched even more."But a kind one saved me."

At that I tilted my head, a little habit I couldn't get rid of,"Ve~ why would an angel hunter save an angel?"

"I don't know that either, he seemed to be a desperate man though."

My signature noise escaped my lips.(Ve~)"I hope I meet him, maybe I can help!"

Heracles looked at my with hard olive eyes."Feliciano, do not forget that you yourself is an angel."

Pouting, I nodded."Don't worry Heracles! Ill go as a human, I'm really good at acting~"

"Hnn..."Ah, his sleepy state was coming back."...he had blonde hair, green eyes...and thick eyebrow."

I gasped, it was that angel hunter I met this morning! Those eyebrows were undeniable. I always thought he was nice considering helping me up, now it made me wanna help him more!

Even if I'm just an angel and he is an angel hunter.

"Ve~ it's getting dark. Let's go get some sleep."

"Hnnn..." 

* * *

The hotness of the air around me woke me up from my sleep, and I can feel Heracles wake up as well (I didn't like to sleep alone!)

Crackling sounds deafened me and I felt the intense heat more now that I was more conscious, opening my amber eyes for once, I gasped once again.

Fire.

Fire was burning at the intense rate around us and I quickly got Heracles to his feet, he was still stumbling and sleepy and I could see that, but I had to get each other out first.

I quickly went to the door to open it but stopped when I heard muffling voices on the other side, and I heard them. It was angel hunters.

Now knowing that exit wasn't safe I quickly ushered each other to the window, we were on the fifth floor of the apartment, but it didn't matter since we were angels and had wings! ...right?

We both quickly glided down and landed safely like cats, and ran away from the burning apartment, I felt sorry about the people living there, those people were innocent! I silently hoped that they survived.

Since it was still dark and I guessed it was 3:00 AM, we safely escaped the hunters in the shadows. I looked around (because I was more accustomed to this city then my cousin, Ve~) and deciding it was safe, I dragged Heracles farther away to where the more richer houses were, something told me to go here. And I would.

* * *

**Gyah, i didn't know how to end it so I just left it like that ;w;**

**But another update so I'm good I really need to update my other oncoming story however, sigh, my lazy procrastinating really gets to me. But the next chapter shall have our brit and italian meet!**

**Reviews reply from last 2 chapters:**

**SunFlowerLion6:I am happy you like it so far and how that you keep reading ;7;**

**Axis. Powers. 2013: Once I get out of my procrastinating XD**

**Sylvia-San: I like Engita too!(Well, of course, otherwise I wouldn't be writing it.) And I'm also sad there isnt much, but Gerita, why is there so much!? /crais**

**DivineOokami: Thanks!**

**Boomer4ever:Haha, I like making the unexpected happen, whats the fun without it? They will meet...Next chapter!**

**Enjoy and R&R!**


End file.
